1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a panel driving system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a low-temperature polysilicon (LTPS) panel driving system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The low-temperature polysilicon (LTPS) manufacturing process is applied to manufacture next-generation thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCDs). Compared to a conventional amorphous display panel, a display panel manufactured through the LTPS manufacturing process offers shorter response time, higher brightness, and higher resolution.
Thus, the application of LTPS panels on active-matrix liquid crystal displays (AMLCDs) and active-matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs) has been brought into focus. In a LCD with a LTPS panel, a pixel circuit and a driving circuit are realized on a single glass substrate by using polysilicon TFTs so that the system cost is reduced. Presently, AMLCDs with LTPS panels have been applied to many portable systems, such as cell phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers.
However, the control signals and drive timing of a source driver in a conventional driver IC of a LTPS panel are usually designed according to specifications provided by a user. Accordingly, different driving techniques are usually adopted with respect to different LTPS panels. A driver IC designed according to the specification provided by a specific user cannot be applied to LTPS panels of other users. Namely, if a driver IC needs to support two different types of LTPS panels, two corresponding drive timings have to be respectively designed in the driver IC. If subsequently a LTPS panel of another user is to be supported, the driver IC has to be re-designed based on the specification provided by this user, which is very cost- and time-consuming.